Pursuit Past Perversion
by P-12-Technomage
Summary: Russia wants to get with America, except instead of being a complete douche bag about it he does it the right way and tries to genuinely win over America's affections, but America still does not want. Sequel to my other fic "Perverse".
1. Rejection

A/N: I pretty much started writing this story because I was tired of seeing so many fics where Russia decides he's going to make America become one with him and then goes and becomes a total douche bag/creep/stalker/rapist/etc. and just in general starts a really unhealthy and unequal relationship. And the thing I really like about this pairing is how they are each other's equals. And then I wrote Perverse and I was like "I can totally connect these two stories." And I did. This is also a good time to point out that if you haven't read the prequel to this, Perverse, then you should read it now. You won't be entirely lost if you haven't read it, at least not yet, but everything will probably make more sense if you do.

xXx

It was the last day of the week long meeting and for America it had started out alright; he had proposed his idea for stopping inflation by backing paper money up with precious metals again. Some nations had actually liked the idea but he couldn't tell if the people who shot him down did it because they genuinely didn't like the idea or because they just didn't like him. The rest of the meeting was business as usual and America was actually in a good mood by the end so when Russia, of all people, had asked him for a moment alone he said yes.

Although the Cold War had been over for some time, America was only beginning to trust Russia. And right now that trust was fading because Russia was fidgeting nervously.

"Alright, Russia," America began. "What do you want?"

"Oh, umm," He mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. "It's a silly thing, but I was wondering if perhaps you wouldn't mind going on a date with me…?"

"_What_?" The younger country exclaimed.

"Well," Russia continued, seeming to gather his courage again. "I was thinking that we could go to a movie or McDonald's or whatever you wanted…"

"What makes you think I would go on a date with you?" America asked then, still slightly stunned.

"B-because," Russia faltered. "Things have been going well between us, we don't hate each other anymore, neither of us is seeing anyone, and I really kind of like you…"

"Ugh, I'll save you any further embarrassment: I don't like you like that. So you should just leave and we'll pretend this never happened." America sighed and resisted the urge to run his hand through his hair exasperatedly.

"No." Russia said much to America's surprise. "I'm not just going to let it go, I think we'd be good together and I really do like you."

"Just drop it, Russia. It's not gonna happen."

"I will not drop it. And I won't rest until you feel the same."

"This is pointless," America conceded, exasperated. "I'm leaving and you can do whatever, I don't care, just don't expect anything from me." And with that America left.


	2. Delivery

The next day America had forgotten about Russia until there was a knock on his door. It was a delivery man with flowers. Sunflowers. And it wasn't a dozen, it was exactly thirteen. There was also an expensive box of chocolates, a big box too, not just one of those dinky little ones. America grudgingly accepted the gift, not wanting to waste free stuff even if he did not want it. The flowers wound up shoved into a vase in an out of the way corner and he really did not want to eat the chocolates either but they looked good and they were expensive and there was _a lot_ so maybe having a few wouldn't be too bad…

Not long after America had eaten the entire box there was another knock on his door. Fearing the worst America refused to answer until he heard a quiet:

"America, I know you're in there, eh."

America knew that "eh" anywhere! Or at least enough to know it wasn't Russia. He quickly opened the door for his brother and ushered him inside.

"Sorry I didn't answer, I was afraid you were Russia." He explained after locking the door behind them.

"Oh, so he did ask you out then, eh?" Canada asked. "I didn't think he'd work up the nerve."

"You knew about this?" America exclaimed.

"Yes," Canada replied. "He talked about it last week when we went to a hockey game together."

"Wait, wait, wait- _you hang out with him_? When did this happen?"

Canada sighed. "We've been going to hockey games together since the 80's. I've told you this. I've told you this multiple times. I also take it from your reaction that you didn't say yes."

"Of course I didn't! Why would I?"

"Because he's a nice guy?" Canada supplied halfheartedly. "I don't know, but you should give him a chance, he really does like you, won't shut up about you sometimes."

"How can you say that? You're my brother! I can't go out with that psychopathic manchild!" America cried, horrified that his brother would betray him like that.

"Oh grow up." Canada chided. "He's not that bad; I think you might even like him if you gave him a chance."

America gasped sharply. "Traitor," he hissed. "My own brother: out to get me!"

"I'm serious." Canada rebuked. "Go on a date with him or something and you'll see that you guys have more in common then you think!"

"That's highly unlikely." America mumbled, turning away from his brother to pout on the couch.

"Don't be like that! Didn't you two used to be best friends in the 1800's?"

"Yeah, but that was _different_." America explained. "It was before he went all psycho-communist! He's crazy now so I'd be putting my life at risk, not to mention he was my mortal enemy for half a century! Those feelings die hard you know."

"What if I make you pancakes? Would that change your mind?" Canada asked, leaning over the back of the couch while America was sitting, trying to focus on the television.

"I don't think even your awesome pancakes can change my mind about Russia." America sighed. "But you're welcome to try…"

Canada sighed dramatically but left for the kitchen all the same. On the way he passed by the vase shoved in the corner filled with sunflowers. He smirked to himself and thought that maybe this would not be as hard as it seemed.

xXx

A/N: Russia only remembers Canada when it comes to hockey.


	3. Not a Monster

Russia paced around in his hotel room; it was the day after the last day of the meeting where he had finally gathered the courage to ask America out. Although he had been rejected he would not be detoured. Right after America had left him in the conference room he went straight to his hotel room and ordered thirteen sunflowers to be delivered to America's house. America had this custom of sending a dozen flowers but in his own culture even numbers of flowers were only meant for graves and funerals. So he ordered thirteen to be delivered to America's house the next day.

The florist asked him if he wanted to send over some candy as well because they had this new special and Russia agreed, thinking of America's sweet tooth.

And so that brought him to today, the day after the meeting. His plane was leaving in a few hours so he had to get ready; the problem was that he was nervous about how America would receive his gifts. He desperately wanted to win the other nation over but did not want to come off too strong, the other nations already thought of him as a… rapetruck? Yes, that was the term he had heard other nations sometimes refer to him as. It was a hurtful term but there was not much he could do to convince the other countries that he had never raped anybody… although, he had come close-

_No_, Russia scolded himself. _I will not think about that. I didn't and I never will inflict the kind of pain I suffered. Those darker times that make everybody think of me as a monster are over; I no longer need to dwell on them._

Russia had to take a moment and sit down in one of the uncomfortable hotel room chairs at the breakfast table. The world thought he was a monster even when he had never really ever done anything like _that_. Sure, he had been crazy and he had even wanted to do some horrible things… maybe he deserved the other's cruel treatment, as payback for what he had done and what he had almost done-

No! This is exactly the kind of thing he and his therapist talked about; he was not a monster, he was not the same Russia as he was under the Soviet Union, he was a better man now. A man who did not deserve to be treated like a monster.

It was exactly that way of thinking that had given him the courage to ask America out on a date and would eventually help him in actually getting it.

xXx

A/N: Yes, Russia sees a therapist. I'll mention him (her? I haven't decided yet, anyone have any preferences?) more in later chapters.

There's probably going to be a short time skip between this chapter and the next, hopefully I'll write it and post it up soon because wow, this chapter was shorter then I thought it would be...


	4. An Extra Special Guest

It was just another day at the office for America; it was a few weeks after the last meeting -the one where Russia had asked him out- and sometime before the next. He had his own office in the White House (his own bedroom too, but he rarely used it anymore) and it was where he did most of his work. At that moment he was currently finishing up some important work for the giant robots that would fight off global warming, when one of the White House interns stumbled into the room.

"M-Mr. Jones?" The poor kid asked, fresh out of college and unused to working with a _nation_.

"Yes, Iris?" America asked the intern; she was a citizen so he only had to look at her to instantly know who she was.

"Your 10 'o' clock is here for the meeting." She said, finally gathering her wits to try and look competent in front of her country.

"I have a meeting?" America asked disbelieving. "I don't remember that…" He trailed off, shifting through his papers, looking for some indication of this meeting.

"It was very last minute, sir. The President arranged it last night I believe, he didn't tell you?"

"No! Uhg, do you now what it's about?" He asked.

"No, sir." The interned replied.

"Oh well, send 'im in, I'll just wing it, I guess."

"Yes sir." She said and left quickly.

While America waited for his mystery guest to arrive he tidied up his work area a little so he would at least be organized while he winged it. Before long there was a knock on his door and America stood up and went to open the door.

He instantly wished he hadn't.

Really, _really_ wished he hadn't.

"Hello, Amerika." Russia greeted.

"What are _you_ doing here?" America cried.

"We have a meeting." Russia replied and America expected a jibe about how stupid he was for not remembering or something but it never came.

"Yeah, a meeting I was never briefed on and had to learn about from the _intern_." America sighed and walked back to his chair. "What is this stupid thing even about?"

"Improving international relations." Russia answered immediately.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" America let his head hit the desk with a thunk.

"Yes, very much so." Russia once again answered and then changed the subject. "How did you like the flowers I sent you?"

America groaned, thinking about those sunflowers he had shoved into a dark corner back home. He was thinking of telling Russia where _he_ could shove those flowers but instead he said "I am never going on a date with you."

"You shouldn't be so quick to reject me." Russia insisted, he was sitting in the chair across form America and crossed his legs, settling in for a long argument. "You haven't even given me a chance yet."

"I don't need to." America countered. "You're a crazy son of a bitch that I can't trust to not stab me in the back the moment I turn around! And from what I hear from your former satellite states-"

"You should not believe everything you hear." Russia interrupted, growing slightly panicked at where this was going. "I never did half the stuff they say I did and they never even said half the rumors that are flying around about me."

"Oh, and I'm supposed to trust you?" America fumed. "I mean, we did spend the better part of the last century deceiving and undermining each other."

"But that's over!" Russia cried. "We've both moved past that, haven't we? We're moving forward to a better future, one were we can be friends-"

"Oh, and fuck buddies too?" America interrupted this time. "I can see straight through your shit, Russia. This is just one your sick and twisted little mind games, but I'm not going to play, so _drop it_."

"This is no game, America." Russia persisted. "I _like_ you, and not in some twisted, perverted way either. Let me prove it to you! I'll take you out to lunch today, you like McDonald's, right? My treat."

America wavered, free McDonald's was hard to pass up and Russia did seem like he was being pretty honest about this whole thing… America sighed, cursing his weak willpower.

"Fine." America agreed angrily. "But no sneaky commie mind tricks from you or it's off!"

xXx

A/N: It's December 25 today, merry Christmas! I made sure to post a good chapter up today. If you don't celebrate Christmas then you still get this chapter! Yay~! And because in Russia, Christmas is celebrated on January 7th, there may or may not be another awesome chapter posted up then too (It really depends on if I remember, lol)


	5. In Which Things Happen

America and Russia spent the rest of their meeting, the two hours before lunch, by idly chatting. At some point, America had decided to show Russia the blueprints for his giant robots and was surprised when the other gave him some good advice on their design. He really appreciated it but he couldn't show it without acknowledging that Russia had helped him, so he played it down.

When it was finally twelve they headed out to the nearest McDonald's, but America went to extra lengths to make sure that they were not seen together incase someone got the wrong impression that they were going on a date.

"What are you doing, America?" Russia asked, eyeing the other who was hiding behind an office plant on the way out.

"Shh!" America hissed and waited as two White House employees walked passed them, minding their own business. When they had passed America came out from behind the plant and finally answered Russia's question. "I don't want someone seeing us leaving together; they might think we're on a date!"

"But we are." Russia stated firmly.

"Stop that already! We're not- we're just 'improving national relations.'" America rebuked, using air quotes. He started heading for the exit again, Russia trailing behind.

"You will not be saying that for much longer~" Russia responded, following closely behind the other nation. "I am going to make today very special and you'll realize how serious I am about this and just how right we could be together."

"We'll see about that…" America mumbled as they came to the exit and started heading for the nearest McDonald's. A couple minutes passed and America decided to at least give Russia a heads up on his over zealous eating habits. "Oh, I have to warn you, I do eat a lot and you should know that seeing as you're paying."

"I am familiar with your eating habits, America." Russia replied.

"That's kind of creepy." America winced, leaning away from the other only by a fraction of an inch but still enough to get his point across.

"Sorry." Russia murmured.

"It's ok, whatever, as long as you know what you're getting yourself into paying for." America said and then stopped suddenly as he spotted someone headed towards them. "Shit, I know that person!"

America then quickly pushed Russia into some nearby bushes.

"Hey!" Russia protested but was quickly shushed.

"Be quiet and stay down there." America told the other who was sprawled out on the ground but effectively hidden by the bushes.

America waited until the person had passed (another Whiter House employee on his own way back from an early lunch) before he bent down to help Russia up.

"Sorry." America apologized and grabbed Russia's outstretched hand and easily hauled him up. He reached a hand up and brushed some leaves off of the other's coat.

Russia blushed; America was standing very close to him and had just touched him and suddenly he was short of breath-

"We should keep going." America said, unaware of Russia's internal struggle. He started walking again.

"Wait," Russia called, an idea suddenly forming in his mind. "I have a great way you can make that up to me."

Without waiting for a response he took hold of America's arm so he would stop walking and leaned in to steal a kiss from his cheek. But America was so surprised by Russia suddenly stopping him that he turned his head to face the other and their lips met.

xXx

A/N: America is not going to be happy.

Also, it's kind of the 8th, a day after the 7th which is when Russia celebrates Christmas and when I promised this update, but whatever, close enough, right?


	6. It Was An Accident, I Swear

Their lips were only connected for the briefest of seconds before America jerked back like he had been burned.

"_Auuggg_!" America cried, quickly wiping off his mouth with his sleeve. He started spitting curses at Russia while backing away from him.

Russia did not react quite so quickly, instead he was caught up still thinking about how soft America's lips had been, how warm and _perfect_-

"You fucking pervert!" America's screeching had called him back to the present; Russia could feel his own face heating up in embarrassment but America's face was completely flushed red, reaching to the tips of his ears.

"I-I'm sorry," Russia apologized, America was reacting very badly and if he did not diffuse the situation he might ruin his chance forever. "It was an accident, I swear!"

"Like hell it was!" America yelled, marching off furiously.

"It was!" Russia implored, following. "I was just going to kiss you on the cheek but you turned your head; it was an accident!"

"Well, you shouldn't have even tried that!" America spat, not looking behind himself as he sped up.

"I'm sorry," Russia pleaded; still trailing the other at a distance he thought was nonthreatening but that was also not too far behind. "It won't happen again, not unless you want it."

"Like _that's_ ever going to happen!" America hissed.

"Please do not say that- despite your misgivings, I am still a good person! This was just an accident and you're- you're over reacting!" Russia finally blurted, loosing his patience. He did not want to upset America but enough was enough!

"I'm _over reacting_?" America cried, sharply turning to face Russia. "I'd like to see how you react when some psycho-serial-rapist steals your first kiss!" America, realizing what he had just revealed, quickly slapped his hand over his mouth like he was trying to stop the words from leaving his mouth but it was too late.

"Y-your first kiss?" Russia asked quietly; hardly able to believe that America, who was some four hundred years old and perceived by most of the other nations as a whore, had still yet to have his first kiss.

America, horrified, did not respond and instead bolted back to the White House.

xXx

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day you guys!

Sorry about not updating for a while but semester finals came up and now my AP Euro class is really starting take priority and it will until the big test in May; so any updates until after that (if any at all) will be sporadic.


End file.
